


After Bolivia (Basically like after Bolivia, I'm so creative)

by Elena_99



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Ibingedwatchedthisandmymindmadeupthis, M/M, Major AU, NextRiverdale, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_99/pseuds/Elena_99
Summary: Guero, Teresa, and James return from Bolivia. Guero is still alive thanks to Theresa's love and the fact that he saved James life. Though James has yet to figure out why.I have really bad writers block.





	After Bolivia (Basically like after Bolivia, I'm so creative)

**Author's Note:**

> After Bolivia, Guero saved James life. Why? He's a good guy. Sorry, my favorite character. My new obsession, by the way. (Queen of the South)
> 
> None of this is mine. 
> 
> OH! Instead of Theresa and Guero being together, their best friends. Because I don't know how to tell the story otherwise. 
> 
> Btw, you should totally binge watch it on Netflix, and USA.

AFTER RETURNING TO DALLAS FROM BOLIVIA

"You know Camila wants me dead, Theresa?" Guero whispers. 

"She won't kill you if she wants me," Theresa argues. 

"Theresa, I'm a liability. I'm a snitch-" 

"You didn't snitch on anyone" Theresa shoots back.

"I stole from Epi. She'll never trust me." 

"She trusts me and that has to be enough." 

Theresa hugs Guero tightly, breathing him in, "Guero, I know you used to protect me, but please let me protect you. This time. Please." 

Guero pushes down his pride, slightly stroking Theresa's hair. He cared about her too much to argue. If Theresa thought this would work, then he should have a bit of faith in her. 

She leaves his room, still sick with worry, but confident she can persuade Camila another way.  
bab  
Guero sits down on his bed, his bag centimeters away waiting to be unpacked. Not that he had much to unpack.   
The past week had made him think. He'd almost been killed more time this week than in his life. Not to mention James, Camilia's second, had nearly put a bullet in his head. He didn't just save him for Theresa. Though he knew she cared for James, he did it because he was smart.   
If Camila wanted him dead, James would be the one to do it. Saving James life saved his own, at least for a bit. 

There's a knock on his door, what had Theresa forgotten?

"Theresa, I really don't-" He stops himself short as he stares straight into James's brown eyes. "What do you want?" 

"To talk. Can I come in?" But he pushes past Guero before he can answer. At first Guero assesses the situation.   
James had just tried to kill him hours ago, and after Bolivia he was in no mood for another fight. Verbal or physical. He didn't have many advantages either. They were the same height, and about the same build.   
If Guero came to fight, then he probably didn't want Theresa to hear. If he had a knife, he could only kill Guero close range. His gun was in his bag, but he couldn't reach it without looking suspicious. 

"Why'd you do it?" James looks cross and confused. 

"Save your life?" Guero says incredulously.

"I tried to kill you seconds before, and you still saved me, why?" 

"I told you. I saved you because you'd been looking out for Theresa." 

"First you accuse me of stealing her from you, then you save me after I tell you you're not good enough for you. If you'd let me die, it wouldn't have been on your conscious." 

"So!?" Guero nearly shouts. 

"You don't make sense" James hands furl in his curls. "I'm trying to understand you, how'll you'll react, but nothing you do is typical. You. You're not what I expected!"  
James gets in Guero's face, his eyes wide with something Guero can't quite place. 

"Why the hell is it so important that you understand me?" 

"Because, I hate how unpredictable you are!" James shoots forward. They're centimeters apart and James's heart is beating faster.   
James is staring straight into the others eyes. This wasn't fair, Guero just blew in and changed everything.   
"Stop it," mutters. 

Guero doesn't like being told what to do. "Stop what, guapo?" 

James shoots forward wrapping a hand in Guero's ebony hair and pulling their lips together.   
The others lips are soft, he wonders if Theresa thought the same. Then he remembers, Theresa.

"Stop stop!" He shoves Guero back. 

Guero stumbles, "You're the one who kissed me!" 

"I'm not thinking straight. You're with Theresa. She loves you and you're supposed to love her!" 

"Theresa and I are not in love!" The truth finally came out. "She's like a little sister to me, I love her but I'm not in with love with her." 

"Why have you too been acting like you were?" James accuses. 

"Because she thought that'd sway Camila to spare my life. Not that it did any good."

"So you and Theresa are definitely not together because Guero if you're lying to me." 

"Why would I lie about this. You can ask Theresa yourself." 

James shakes his head, "I don't want to go ask Theresa."

"You sure, I think it might make you less anxious." 

"No no, I want to stay here with you." He looks up from the ground, if that's alright with you?" 

"That's fine" Guero smiles licking his slips. 

Guero kisses him first this time. Gently wrapping his arms around James's waist and pulls them together.   
He lies James's on the bed, ready to help get all doubts out of James's mind.


End file.
